


A Demon in Angels Clothes

by Paikkakuntalainen_Kellonsoittaja



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Choking, Edgeplay, F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Gags, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paikkakuntalainen_Kellonsoittaja/pseuds/Paikkakuntalainen_Kellonsoittaja
Summary: Just some BDSM yuri porn of Satania x Raphiel. Nothing much else. Their established dynamic seemed to call for it, but Satania enjoying it as well makes it fun for everyone involved. Plus a lot more naughty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some BDSM play between Satania and Raphiel with Satania as the bottom. Yuri master/slave play with stuff like power/sorta pet play, humiliation and foot fetish stuff in this part. I have planned for maybe 3-4 chapters so we'll see how we go. Apologies for any spelling/grammar or other mistakes, I'm bad at proof-reading :/ Hope you enjoy :)

Satania shivered. Whether it was from the cold or anticipation she didn’t know. She’d made it all this way but now the simple pushing of a doorbell seemed an insurmountable obstacle. She shivered again, this time from the cold as a gust of wind swirled past her. She really wasn’t dressed for this weather, but that was Raphiel’s doing. She was dressed basically how she would be in her demon form, with a few minor adjustments; the dress was shorter for a start, quite a bit shorter. This normally wouldn’t be as much of a problem as it currently was due to one fact: Raphiel had instructed her not to wear any underwear. So she hadn’t. The skirt was barely long enough to cover her and the cold wind blowing on her exposed parts was torturous. The long gloves had stayed as had the white stockings, now with added garters holding them up. The two other additions were replacing her normally low heeled black shoes with a pair of black high heeled pumps, just tall enough to give her trouble walking in them as she wasn’t very used to it and replacing her wide cloth choker with, well. A dog collar. There wasn’t really any other way to look at it.

Raphiel had instructed her to wear this outfit, not wear any underwear and then make her way to her house. The one concession she had given Satania was that she could come whenever she wanted, giving her the choice to come in broad daylight to late at night when nobody was around. Satania had chosen the latter and thankfully hadn’t run into anyone on the cold, dark streets. She was still nervous, jumping at shadows and the rustle of bushes, afraid someone would see her in this revealing get up.  _Damn that Raphiel_ , she thought to herself, conveniently ignoring the fact that she had done everything she’d been told and was now outside Raphiels door, trying to summon the courage that had previously allowed her to walk all the way here but had now deserted her.

Another gust of wind blew through Satania’s legs and over her moist, exposed lips, eliciting a small yelp. She hadn’t realised the anticipation had been getting her this wet and she pushed the doorbell without thinking. She felt her face grow hot as she heard movement from inside. Then the door opened with a breath of warm air and there she was, Raphiel in all her angelically demonic glory. Satania felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight that greeted her. Raphiel was dressed in her simple angel habit; a loose white dress tied at the waist with a cord which left little to the imagination, it sculpted to every curve as it shifted in the wind and Satania could clearly see her nipples through the thin fabric. The outfit was completed with strappy sandals. Her beautiful snowy wings unfurled behind her and halo glowing over her head. Satania was a little taken aback by Raphiel being in angel form, if anything she’d been expecting something along the lines of what a demon would wear, to match her demonic inner self. A dominatrix essentially. Because that’s what Raphiel was: Satania’s Mistress.

Raphiel looked Satania up and down, nodding with approval at seeing her dressed as she’d been instructed. Raphiel smiled warmly, a hungry light in her eyes.

“Did you do  _exactly_  as instructed Satania dear?” She asked, eyes flicking down to the hem of Satania’s barely there skirt.

“Y-yes Raphiel…sama,” Satania nodded, stumbling over the proper address, Raphiel’s appearance had thrown her. Raphiel raised an eyebrow at the misstep but said nothing. That was all Satania needed to see, she was sure she would pay for that fumble later. The prospect made her shiver slightly with delight.

“Show me.” Raphiels tone was reinforced by a sudden flap of her wings. It was clear who was in charge, even if she looked angelic. Satania realised this was probably intentional, a demon being dominated by an angel looking so innocent and pure. She almost giggled, which would’ve been a grave mistake.

Satania, blushing furiously, glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching then, gripping the front of her skirt, lifted it, showing Raphiel her bare, shaved pussy, a slight sheen of moisture evident in the light. Raphiel hummed in satisfaction, then stepped back inside the apartment, beckoning for Satania to follow. She did as instructed, stopping just inside the door and, leaning a hand against the wall, lifted one foot to remove her heels.

“Ahem.” She was stopped by Raphiel’s interjection. Freezing as she was, Satania looked over at her Mistress, head cocked in question. “I didn’t say to take them off now did I?”

“Ah… No Mistress, you didn’t. Habit.” Satania put her foot back down with a click and lowered her head in apology.

“No matter,” Raphiel sat down on the inner step, “In fact, I should reward you for your consideration.” And in saying she spread her legs slightly and slowly drew the hem of her dress upwards, exposing more and more beautiful pale skin. She stopped just short of allowing Satania a glimpse at anything more, but the message was clear. Satania was down on her knees before she knew it.

“Oh my so eager!” Raphiel exclaimed, “but remember; on all fours my cute little doggy… And look at me.” She chided as Satania complied and began to crawl across the small space that separated them, staring deep into the golden eyes that looked down at her with pleasure.

Just as Satania made it within an outstretched leg of her Mistress, Raphiel shifted, crossing her legs and denying Satania any chance at a glimpse beneath her dress. Satania suppressed a whimper. “Although… You did try to act outside of my instructions,” mused Raphiel, seeming to have just had the thought even though she had evidently planned this from the beginning. “So perhaps you don’t deserve  _that_  kind of reward, but something else…” As she let the thought hang, she slightly extended a sandaled foot, supported by her other leg, toward Satania. “Since you’re down on all fours like a dog, perhaps you would like to lick my foot like one as your reward instead?” Raphiel grinned as she reminded Satania of a very similar interaction they’d had years before. This time however the outcome was very different. Satania didn’t hesitate to accept the offer.

“M-may I Mistress?” She reached out to undo the straps of Raphiel’s sandal.

“Of course,” purred Raphiel and reclined comfortably.

Satania deftly removed the sandal and took her Mistress’ perfect pale foot in her hands. She hesitated momentarily, deciding where to start before gently kissing the arch of the foot. She then moved down to kiss the big toe before being unable to hold back any further. Wrapping her tongue around her Mistress’ toe, she took it in her mouth and sucked eagerly. Raphiel let out a slightly shaky breath, her hand starting to unconsciously slide towards the hem of her dress. Satania continued, giving each dainty toe the same treatment. She had noticed the effect it was having on her Mistress and her own body was having a similar reaction, a devil worshipping the feet of an angel; it was so indecent, so wrong. It should’ve been the other way around, yet her body was responding eagerly to this humiliation, she wanted so badly to slide her fingers or, better yet Raphiels, into her almost dipping vagina and ride them till she came.

Removing the toes from her mouth, Satania drew her tongue along the bottom of Raphiels foot, licking it along the sole from heel to big toe. Raphiel flinched slightly at the ticklish sensation, jolting her back into the moment. She removed her hand from beneath her dress and held it out to Satania.

“Here, a taste, to keep you wanting more,” she smiled benevolently, as if bestowing gifts of water and food upon starving peasants, which wasn’t all that far from the mark as far as Satania was concerned. She placed her Mistress’ foot down in her lap and tentatively took the proffered fingers into her mouth. The taste of her Mistress filled her mouth, powerful and divine, she couldn’t stop a pleasurable moan from escaping around the fingers exploring her tongue. Oh how she wanted to touch herself or to stick her tongue deep into her Mistress’ folds and taste her.

“Ara ara, Satania dear, are you enjoying that? The face you’re making is simply fantastic! I don’t think I can keep this waiting any longer.” Raphiel, all business now, extracted her fingers from Satania’s somewhat reluctant mouth, trailing a string of saliva and wiped both her hand and foot dry on Satania’s dress. Putting her sandal back on she rose and undid the cord that was tied around her waist.

“Come here my dear little puppy.” Satania rose and stepped closer to Raphiel. Raphiel standing on the raised step was taller than Satania even with her heels so she was forced to look up at her Mistress. Raphiel moved closer and Satania breathed in the heady scent of her Mistress as it enveloped her; perfume, shampoo, clothes. The smell of  _her_. It was intoxicating. Leaning forward Raphiel attached the cord to the collar at Satania’s throat, the brief moment of Raphiel’s face being so close to her own made Satania’s heart beat faster and made her more nervous and embarrassed than even the indecent things they’d just been doing had. She blushed. Then the moment passed and Raphiel was again standing over her, cord tightly wrapped around her hand and tugging gently, but commandingly on it, pulling Satania forward. She suppressed a smile, thoughts of what might be to come filling her head. She could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the author: Hi, thanks very much to anyone who reads this. My first go at this; knees weak, palms are sweaty. Bit late to the party with this one, but I've always liked the possible Gabriel Dropout pairings and I wasn't much of a writer at the time the anime aired, so here we are, thought I'd give it a go. I've been doing a bit of writing lately and wanted to give something like this a try and get some feedback. So if anyone reads this and wants to, feel free to let me know what you think, I'd be very grateful for the help. As I mentioned above, I have planned for a few parts to this and I've written about another chapter's worth so far, so hopefully there should be more to come soon if anyone is interested... Or not, I'll probably still do it anyway.  
> Cheers again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues: Master/slave play, butt-plugs, bondage, gags, nipple clamps, vibrators, sensory deprivation, orgasm denial. Lots of good stuff. The meat of the story I guess. Very much sexy times and such. This chapter is pretty long so I might edit it and the first one to make them more equal in length/content, we'll see.

They moved deeper into the dark apartment, Satania’s anticipation growing. She expected they would head for the bedroom, the taste of her Mistress lingering on her lips, however they entered the small lounge/living room and stopped. The room was dark except for a single lamp providing illumination. In that pool of light stood a chair. A simple, straight backed, wooden chair with no armrests. And on that chair sat an object. A black butt-plug. A pretty big one.

“Ta-da!” Exclaimed Raphiel, throwing an arm wide, grinning at her own theatrics.

Satania wasn’t sure what to make of it, “Uhhhh?” She looked at Raphiel, confused, then back at the butt-plug on the chair. It was quite big. She’d done anal stuff with Raphiel before, but this was the bigger than anything they’d used so far. “I dunno if that’s gonna fit,” she nodded at the plug, her mind telling her it wouldn’t fit while her body was telling her to hurry up and put it in already. She was pretty sure she already knew who she would listen to, but the thought still made her gulp.

“It’ll be fine, besides, that’s not the whole surprise, so get yourself undressed, and I’ll make some preparations.” Raphiel continued on, knowing that if Satania wanted to call it off she knew what to say and it'd stop, no questions asked and ignored the momentary lapse in the role-play.

“Oh, uh, yes Mistress, sorry,” Satania, recovering from her brief surprise, began undressing. “Ah, leave the gloves, stockings, heels and the collar on,” came Raphiel’s voice from a dark corner of the room. Complying Satania removed only her dress and stepped out of it, heels clicking on the floorboards. Standing substantially naked in the centre of the room, while wearing gloves, stockings and shoes made her feel even more naked than if she wasn’t wearing anything and feeling somewhat self-conscious covered herself with her arms. Raphiel returned holding a large silk bag and a bottle of lubricant, looked Satania up and down and frowned.

“Who said you could cover yourself? Your body belongs to me, so I tell you when to be modest or not,” Raphiel coldly reminded Satania.

“Sorry Mistress.” She forced her arms down to her sides. “Better. Now, get down on all fours again, ass in the air, we’ll get you _intimately_ acquainted with this,” Raphiel smiled demonically, brandishing the sinister looking plug. Satania swallowed nervously, it was longer and thicker than anything she had previously taken. Dutifully she got down on all fours again and raised her ass in the air, mentally preparing herself.

“Here,” Raphiel held out the bottle of lube and squirted a healthy amount into Satania’s palm, “get yourself ready and I’ll get this ready.” Already she was beginning the task of applying lube to the plug. With two fingers Satania scooped up some of the lube and reached behind. The cold lube on her butt made her flinch slightly but it lasted only an instant and soon she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of her slippery fingers sliding in and out of her own rear.

“That looks good enough to me,” Raphiel interrupted, “spread, it’ll make this easier.” Satania felt the tip of the plug press against the tight ring of her hole, beginning to stretch it. She spread her legs and leaning her face and shoulder against the cold floor, used both hands to spread her asscheeks.

Raphiel pushed. The plug slid further and Satania felt her hole stretching more and more. She bit her lip as it stretched her wider again. And wider still. She cried out softly in pain and pleasure as it kept going, seeming like it would push her to breaking point. And then when it felt like she couldn’t take any more, it pushed past the widest point, eliciting a sharp squeal from Satania, and her ass closed eagerly around the thinner base of the toy. It was in. Satania panted slightly from the effort, she could feel it inside her, solid, it filled her completely and she was doubtful she would be able to push it out on her own, her muscles were stretched tight. She was also dubious whether she would be able to stand fully upright with how big it was. Raphiel patted her on the ass, proud of how well her slave had done.

“There, now my cute little puppy has a tail, albeit a very short one,” the ‘tail’ was the round, flat base of the butt-plug, “I would’ve gone for a tail plug but it wouldn’t have worked for what’s next.” Satania looked slightly askance at her Mistress; _there was more_?

“Alright, up we get my dear little submissive,” Raphiel patted the seat of the wooden chair. Satania groaned slightly thinking about the effect that moving over to the chair and then sitting on it would have on the intruder in her ass. She groaned louder when she did actually move to stand and walk to the chair and confirmed that she wasn’t in fact able to stand upright completely. Awkwardly walking bent over, she lowered herself carefully onto the chair, all under the gaze of Raphiel who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her slave’s predicament. “Ahh!” Satania couldn’t stop a moan from escaping her when she sat down, the base of the plug sitting level with the flat chair seat, this causing the rest of the length inside her to shift slightly; she felt even more filled up than before. She breathed a sigh of relief now that it wasn’t moving around.

“Lovely, now the real fun begins,” Raphiel smiled happily and, crouching down, emptied out the black bag she’d be holding onto the floor.

Satania’s eyes went wide at the assortment of items that spilled out of the bag: rope, tape, straps and belts, blindfolds, an assortment of gags, nipple clamps and clothes pegs, vibrators and dildos. It was anything you could need for a BDSM session and more probably. Looking over the items, Satania felt herself getting wet with excitement and anticipation. _What is she going to do with me?_ She didn’t have to wait very long to find out.

“Sit back and get comfortable Satania dear, we’ll get stated,” Raphiel was already poring over pile of stuff, selecting lengths of rope and other bits and pieces, “legs to the legs of the chair I think.” Satania eagerly complied, settling back into the hard chair and spreading her legs to each side, placing them against the front legs of the chair. _She must want unimpeded access to me_ , she thought, _I'd be her plaything and be helpless to resist her._ The idea made her wetter still.

Raphiel began at the bottom. She had selected a roll of black bondage tape, designed to stick to itself and not clothes or skin, she cut off two lengths which she looped around each of Satania’s high heels, over the arch of her foot, tying them to her feet so she was unable to slip them off. “I just gave you these, don’t want you losing them now do we?” She then moved to Satania’s slim ankles, looping the rope around each ankle and its respective chair leg a few times, tightly securing the rope by looping it around itself between the ankle and the chair leg. She repeated this process again with Satania’s knees. Satania was now attached to the chair, unable to spread or close her legs.

Raphiel then selected two long belts and using the first, looped it under the seat of the chair and over the restrained girl’s thighs, tight up against the smooth skin below her bellybutton. The second belt looped around the back of the chair and around Satania’s lower abdomen, increasing the pressure of the plug. Now she could barely move her lower body at all. Next came an intricate breast harness made of rope, woven in and out of the uprights of the seat back, effectively making Satania and the chair one. “Arms behind.” Satania followed the command and Raphiel bound her wrists together then tied the rope off on the support between the back legs. She then tied her thumbs together with a piece of twine. Lastly she tied the four legs of the chair and the lateral supports to an anchor-point Satania hadn’t noticed before to stop it from moving anywhere.

Satania struggled briefly, testing out the bonds. She was tied tight. She could only move her head, the rest she was essentially unable to move at all and the chair sat firm. A thrill went through her; she was utterly helpless. Her Mistress could do with her as she pleased and Satania would be unable to do anything to stop her.

“Now for the finishing touches,” declared Raphiel. In her hands she held a selection of gags. “I want you to choose,” she held them out to Satania who looked them over. _The bit gag would play nicely into our pet play… No, not restrictive enough. The tape and pump gags are out, I know how much Raphi likes it when I’m drooling…_ She made her choice.

“The harness ball-gag please mistress.”

“Excellent choice my dear slave,” Raphiel smiled, dropping the other gags and walking behind her captive. “Open wide now.” Satania didn’t have to be told twice, she opened her mouth and the ball was pushed between her teeth, forcing her mouth open. The ball-gag was pretty big, hard and was perforated with holes to allow for easier breathing with the upside of making her drool even more than with a regular ball-gag. The gag was strapped under her chin, over the top of her head and around the sides, making it all but impossible for her to work it out of her mouth. Raphiel had just finished buckling it tight when the first dribble of saliva worked its way out of Satania’s mouth and down onto one of her firm breasts.

“Oh my, drooling already are we? Let me have a look at that,” Raphiel knelt down and, looking up through her eyelashes at Satania, ran her tongue along the curve of her breast. Satania shivered at the feeling of her Mistress’ tongue on her sensitive skin, letting a small moan escape through the gag. Raphiel giggled and turned back to her pile of bits and pieces. Poking around for a moment she turned back with a set of nipple clamps; adjustable, rubber lined alligator clips. Raphiel positioned the first side over one of Satania’s erect nipples, holding it open, tantalising the bound girl with the coming pain and pleasure. Satania looked down at the clamp, ready to bite down on her nipple, breathing shallowly but quickly, she knew it was going to hurt, her nipples were erect and super sensitive. But the pleasure would be worth it. That she knew as well.

Sharp pain bloomed from her nipple as Raphiel let the clamp close, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Satania and then an, “Ahhh~… Fuck,” distorted by the gag as she tugged experimentally on it. Raphiel adjusted the clamp, tightening it, ignoring the muffled protestations this caused. The next clamp went on the awaiting nipple without ceremony, much to the pleasure of the recipient. But Raphiel wasn’t done with her nipples just yet. She produced two smallish oblong capsules, each with a spring and hook attached. With a devilish smile at Satania, she hooked one onto a nipple clamp. It was a weight. A decently heavy one at that. It immediately pulled down on Satania’s already tortured nipple, the spring causing it to bounce and jiggle with even the slightest movement. Raphiel repeated the process on the second nipple and soon Satania was biting into the gag in an attempt to cope with the pain and the hot pleasure that was running through her. Her shallow breathing was enough to make the weights tremble, ensuring almost constant stimulation of her nipples.

But there was still more. Raphiel straddled Satania, sitting on her open thighs and began adjusting the collar around her captive’s neck. Satania gulped as the collar tightened. Stopped. Tightened a notch more.

“There, that should do that,” Raphiel stroked the bound girl’s pale throat with a thumb. The collar was tight, not so tight that it choked her, but Satania was aware of its presence every time she swallowed, the feeling of it constricting her throat. She shivered with pleasure.

“Only a couple of finishing touches left now my lovely,” Raphiel again turned back to her pile of goodies and returned with a handful of egg vibrators and a blindfold. She pulled the blindfold over Satania’s head but left it resting on her forehead. “I want you to see this bit as well as feel it.” Crouching down, she gently ran a nail the inside of Satania’s thigh, all the way to her soaking wet lower lips and rubbed a finger along the outside. Satania moaned at the touch.

“My, I don’t think I’ll even need any lubrication for these, you’re positively dripping down here. Naughty girl.” In spite of the comment, Raphiel put one of the vibrators in her own mouth, sucking and licking it until it was liberally coated with saliva. Then she touched it to the opening of Satania’s vagina and, with the demon watching her and the vibrator, red eyes flicking back and forth, pushed it in with a slender finger.

Satania felt the hard capsule enter her. It was nowhere near the same feeling as the huge thing in her rear, but oh so pleasurable. She let out a deep sigh, “Mmmmmm.” Raphiel repeated the process with a second and then a third vibrator and now Satania felt like her lower parts were getting a bit crowded, a pleasant feeling of being filled.

“I don’t want to see any of these come out you hear me?” Instructed Raphiel tugging gently on the wires attached to the vibrators. Satania nodded, regretting the move instantly as it set the weights on her nipples swaying again. Raphiel tucked the controllers for the vibrators in the tops of Satania’s stockings and then stepped back to admire her handiwork. Satania was thoroughly bound to the chair, from her feet to her thumbs and everywhere in between, gagged and with weights on her nipples and wires snaking out of her pussy. To Raphiel, it was the most beautiful thing she’d seen. Unfortunately she wouldn’t enjoy the fruits of her labour just yet. Time is what makes a fine wine.

She grabbed a small packet and again sat straddling Satania’s thighs, then leaned in close so their noses were almost touching, gold eyes looking deeply into pale red ones. Satania’s breaths came shorter and quicker. Raphiel kissed her, over the gag and her top lip, then again below and again, licking the drool at the corner of Satania’s mouth. The demon closed her eyes, wishing she could reciprocate, feel Raphiel’s tongue on hers, unconsciously leaning into her. Raphiel pounced. She disentangled herself and quickly pulled the blindfold down over her helpless girl's eyes. Satania was startled, even more so when she felt warm breath tickle her ear and she tried to flinch away; a futile effort.

“This is punishment for the slip up in addressing me earlier Satania- _chan_ , I was going to play with you right away but…” She paused and opened the packet, rolling one of the items between her fingers. “I think this will make you learn your lesson.” She pushed the earplug she’d been rolling between her fingers into Satania’s ear, then switched to the other ear. “I would say to not come without asking first but…” She paused again, preparing the other earplug, “I won’t be letting you come regardless of how much you beg.” Satania whined a gag distorted objection, trying to apologise. It fell on death ears. “I’ve prepared a little something for you so you won’t get too bored,” then placing her lips right up against Satania’s unblocked ear she breathed, “Have fun,” and pressed the earplug in.

Satania’s world was muffled. And black. She struggled against the ropes, begging through her gag at her Mistress. She could hear her moving around again, then she flinched again as something… _Headphones?_ Were placed over her ears, further muffling her hearing. She felt what was probably tape being wound around her head, across the headphones and her blindfolded eyes. Neither would be going anywhere now. And then... Silence. Satania strained, listening, trying to detect anything over the sound of her own pulse. Nothing for a minute or two. Then, suddenly, the vibrators in her pussy violently sprang to life. Satania shrieked, reflexively bucking against the sudden stimulation, but the ropes held her tight. She moaned as the speed relaxed and pulsed, already feeling an orgasm beginning to build; the foreplay had gotten her pretty worked up. Abruptly the vibrators cut off. Satania whined, trying to continue the stimulation that had just gotten her going, but she couldn’t move the plug in her ass or the weights on her nipples enough to get the stimulation she needed, they simply kept her aroused.

Again nothing happened for a minute before this time the headphones came to life. They were somewhat muffled by the earplugs, but still distinct enough to hear. Satania recognised her and Raphiel’s voices immediately, but was confused as to what she was listening to. The vibrators started again with no warning, Satania’s own moans coinciding with moans of pleasure coming from the headphones. Realisation dawned. Raphiel must have recorded some of the times they'd had sex and that was what she was listening to. The orgasm built and built while she listened to herself and Raphiel in the throes of passion, it made her all the more eager to come. Just as her voice in the headphones was crying out in climax the vibrators turned off, denying Satania again and she cried out in frustration instead. This was bad. She strained and struggled, trying to find any little piece of stimulation she could. Nothing. She sagged against the unyielding ropes.

The vibrators started again. Satania groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the author: Wow, wasn't expecting the amount of engagement on the first chapter given this is kinda niche, thanks very much. Not sure how long the next part will take to do but hopefully not too long. Again thanks for reading and feel free to let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this took longer than expected, sorry about that, but here we are. The end. Stuff in this part includes; edging/orgasm denial, finally providing release for poor Satania, post BDSM stuff/aftercare (some nice relaxed bits)- gotta play responsibly hey? Hopefully it's all wrapped up nicely.

The vibrators switched off, courtesy of the remote in Raphiel’s hand. How many times they had repeated the cycle, nobody could be sure. Certainly not the girl tied to the chair who now slumped, head drooping, against the implacable ropes binding her. Her hair was damp and stuck to her forehead, a faint sheen of sweat visible on it and the other parts of naked skin. Dry lips stretched around the red perforated ball of a ball-gag, the girl’s heavy breathing whistling somewhat wetly through the holes. Even as she watched a thin strand of saliva, trailing off the ball-gag like a strand of spider silk, was caught by the heavy exhalation and fell, this time to reach the floor, unlike the majority which gleamed on the girls' rising and falling chest.

A slight tremor ran though the bound girl, shaking the weights hanging from her nipples. She would barely feel it, her nipples long numb from the clamps. Her vagina however was a different matter. To Raphiel it looked red and swollen, she could imagine how it felt for Satania and how sensitive it would be. She knelt down close to her captive and blew a gentle breath on the red exposed lips. Satania flinched, trying to draw her knees together, the chair creaking in protest as she was stopped by the ropes. Raphiel smiled somewhat apologetically at Satania, an empty gesture given the blindfold and tape across her eyes. She knew Satania had trouble coming with her legs spread like they were to begin with, add to this her own intimate knowledge of Satania’s body and it had been all too easy to bring her to the edge of orgasm over and over again, but never allowing it.

Raphiel looked over at the clock on the wall. They had been at this for about an hour and with Satania’s heightened erotic state, the time it took to bring her to the edge of orgasm now was getting less and less. _One more I think_ , mused Raphiel as she turned the vibrators on, beginning slowly and gently increasing the speed. Satania, in a haze of fatigue and a burning need to come after so many times of being denied, cried out desperately as the vibrators again started their cruel work. A sob caught in her throat, she was desperate, on the brink of calling it quits and begging Raphiel to let her come. Her world was the itching desire and need in her core and the sounds of pleasure in her ears. Nothing outside of the darkness and confinement mattered. A small part of her still held strong though, she wouldn’t disappoint Raphiel, she was too proud to admit defeat; an odd sentiment given the situation at play, but it was strong. Raphiel wanted her to keep going: so she would.

Biting down hard on the gag in her mouth, muscles clenched and burning to contract against the orgasm, to try and make it happen, Satania felt it dragging right to the edge yet again. _God_ …-Satania didn’t even notice she was begging to Raphiel’s blasphemous god. Or maybe Raphiel was her god in this moment? - _p-please… Please… L-let me come_ … Her prayers went unanswered as, right on the cusp of orgasm, the vibrators died. Satania sobbed with frustration, struggling desperately against her bonds to try and muster any scrap of stimulation to get her to come. It was in vain. She felt the orgasm recede from the brink. Sagging again against the ropes, head down, her panting through the gag causing more drool to run out and down, onto her heaving chest, Satania was spent.

“P-please…” The breathy plea trickled out through the gag like drool, “let me… c-come.” Raphiel understood the words and nodded to herself. She could tell Satania was at her limit, if she tried with the vibrators again, Satania would give her the signal to stop, no doubt. She was proud of how well the poor thing had done and for knowing her limits. It was time to reward her. Raphiel crouched down in front of Satania, who seemed unaware of her presence, too preoccupied in her torment. Reaching out, she ran a nail gently down Satania’s toned stomach, starting between her breasts and tracing a line down to just above her pussy. Satania flinched at the unexpected touch and, as far as the ropes would allow, curled inwardly around the slightly ticklish sensation of the nail on her sensitive skin.

Raphiel stood and leaned in, gently kissing Satania’s gagged mouth, as she done before. “Good girl,” she whispered to herself as there was no way Satania would have heard it. Withdrawing her lips she reached around behind Satania’s head and unbuckled the collar at her throat, then began to remove the tape holding the headphones over Satania’s ears. When that was all unwound, she removed the headphones and leaned in close, lips almost touching the other girl’s ear. Plucking the earplug out she spoke in a breathy whisper, “I’m very proud of you my love,” she moved to the other ear and repeated the process, “You have definitely earned a reward…” Then she pulled the blindfold off and was met with somewhat bleary beautiful pale red eyes, blinking in the sudden light. “And I’d be happy to give you one…”

Raphiel again straddled Satania’s thighs and reached between her legs, grasping the wires of the vibrators. With a tug, they popped out somewhat wetly accompanied by a groan from Satania. Looking deeply into Satania’s eyes, Raphiel let the vibrators fall to the floor and put the index and middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and sucked deeply on them, all the way to the base, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Removing them from her mouth she reached down, between Satania’s and her own open legs and positioned them over Satania’s almost dripping pussy. Satania drew a breath. Raphiel’s fingers touched her outer lips.

“Remember… Ask me before you come,” Raphiel again breathed in Satania’s ear; she nodded eagerly. Then Raphiel’s fingers were inside her. She moaned with sheer pleasure, tightening almost subconsciously around the digits which were now slowly sliding deeper, in and out, almost massaging her insides. Satania groaned as Raphiel increased the speed a little and began stroking her outer lips with a thumb. She could feel the orgasm being coxed back yet again, but it felt more real this time around, she felt Raphiel was going to make her come no matter what.

Satania’s breath was coming faster now and Raphiel had noticed the change, she was getting close. She took her hand from the back of the chair and brushed the back of her fingers across the side of Satania’s neck, then, looking her deep in the eyes, wrapped the hand around her throat. Satania’s breath caught, partly in arousal and partly due to the now increasing pressure Raphiel was applying. She felt her pulse throbbing in her head and could hear her breath rasping slightly past the tightness of Raphiel’s fingers around her throat. _Ahhh… F-fuck_. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever been as aroused as she was now, she was surprised she hadn’t come already.

Raphiel relaxed her grip and Satania got in a few shuddering breaths, salvia dripping off her chin, only for Raphiel to choke them off again before she had sufficiently recovered. This cycle repeated a few more times and then… There it was, as Raphiel worked the fingers in her pussy deeper still, she felt it coming. “C-can I c-c-come?” The words were shaky, choked out past the tight grip on her throat and the gag, to Raphiel it sounded more like; ‘a-an ah u-um?’ But she knew what it was, she could feel Satania’s muscles tightening down around her fingers. She simply nodded, maintaining her grip around Satania’s throat and pumping her other fingers in and out faster, thumb rubbing her clit.

It was simply all too much for poor Satania. She came. Hard. Straining against the ropes as her muscles tried to involuntarily contract inwards into the orgasm. Raphiel tightened her choking grip as Satania tried to cry out in raw pleasure, pain and God knows what else she felt exactly in that moment, cutting it and her laboured breathing off. The product of her pleasure squirted out over and past Raphiel’s hand and onto the front of her dress. Raphiel didn’t stop. Neither did Satania. She didn’t know if she was coming again or whether it was the same one but it didn’t matter. It was the longest orgasm she’d ever had and so strong she couldn’t think straight; her mind was blank, washed out. She felt light headed. Her vision swam, then tunnelled until she fainted, still coming, from the overwhelming sensation of the orgasm, the lack of oxygen and her exhaustion from the earlier edging.

As soon as Raphiel felt her partner go limp she quickly extracted her soaked fingers and undid the buckles of the gag, removing it from her mouth along with a large amount of drool. She wasn’t unnecessarily concerned, but by no means was she going to take any risks with Satania in such a condition. The faint lasted less maybe 15 seconds, during which Raphiel, still sitting on her lap, held Satania close and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Satania opened her eyes and tiredly raised her head, working her aching jaw around.

“Hey, you alright?” Raphiel asked gently, the harsh acting from earlier gone.

“Y-yeah… that was… amazing” came the tired reply.

“I’m so proud of you darling, you did fantastically,” Raphiel smiled warmly and leant down, cupping Satania’s cheek and gently kissed her slightly cracked lips.

Satania smiled tiredly in return. “Thanks Raphi,”

“Let’s get you out of all this then hey?”

“Can I get a drink first? I'm pretty thirsty.”

“Oh yeah of course,” Raphiel nodded and climbed off, heading for the kitchen.

Satania sat there trembling slightly, getting her breath back and trying to collect her thoughts. The result of her orgasm dripping off the edge of the chair. She felt utterly drained, but in a great way, it had been possibly the best sex she’d had. Raphiel returned with a glass of water and held it up to Satania’s lips. She drank greedily, a good amount spilling out and down her chest and then down to the puddle already on the floor which Raphiel threw a towel onto.

“Ahh, that’s better, thanks,” Satania sighed with relief.

“Alright, you ready?” Raphiel flicked one the nipple weights in question, knowing their removal was going to be painful. Satania grimaced slightly.

“Best to just get it over with, I’m more worried about that _thing_ you put in my butt honestly…”

“Oh shit… yeah…” Raphiel made a face and without warning removed one of the clamps.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Satania gasped as blood flow returned, it was more painful than when they’d gone on. She also felt a surge in her gut responding to the stimulation, surprising her given the orgasm she’d just had; she hadn’t been expecting to be still this aroused.

“Whoops,” Raphiel smiled sweetly. While the master/slave play might’ve been over, that didn’t mean she wasn’t still _Raphiel_ , demonic angel. The second clamp came off more gently, which in a way was just as bad. Then Raphiel produced a pair of bandage scissors and began cutting through the ropes binding Satania.

“I can’t be bothered with all the knots and I think you’ve had quite enough by now,” was her response to Satania’s questioning look. She began with the hands and wrists, then the elaborate chest harness and worked down from there, unbuckling the belts and pilling everything on the floor beside the chair. Satania sat, rubbing her wrists and hands, tingling almost all over as the blood flowed back into her restricted limbs. Lastly Raphiel cut the tape off Satania’s heels and slipped them off her feet.

“There… Now, let me help get that plug out,” Raphiel wrapped her arm around Satania and helped her off the chair. Satania’s legs were jelly and she leaned heavily on Raphiel as she lowered her to her knees, the shifting around causing all sorts of problems for Satania with the intruder inside her. Back on her knees again, ass in the air, she mentally prepared herself. Raphiel grasped the base of the plug.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready,” she assured Satania.

“O-ok, do it,” Satania started pushing against the plug, no easy task; it filled her thoroughly, stretching her insides and she had gotten used to it being there so her muscles had relaxed around it. At the same time Raphiel pulled carefully but firmly. Satania bit her lip. Her toes curled. She whimpered, breathing hard. She felt it stretching her again. So far she thought it would break her. Then, again just when it felt like she’d reached her limit. _Ahhhh f-fuuuck_. Relief. It slipped past the wide base. The ordeal wasn’t quite over yet as the substantial length was slowly dragged out, but then, with not so much an actual _pop_ but more a psychological one, it was out. Satania felt like she might just come again at the sensation. She lay against the cold floorboards panting while Raphiel put the monstrous thing in a bucket she had waiting along with the vibrators. Seeing it out of her again made Satania wonder how on earth it had been inside her at all.

Raphiel knelt down and wrapped an arm around Satania again, “Well done, come on,” and helped her stand. Her legs were possibly even more unsteady after her ordeal so they slowly made their way to the bathroom, Satania leaning on Raphiel. Waiting there was a steaming bath; evidently Raphiel hadn’t just been spending her time teasing Satania. She helped Satania into the hot water, who sighed contentedly, relaxing as the hot water enveloped her. She watched as Raphiel slipped out of her simple dress, exposing perfect porcelain skin. Every curve and line was like the marble statues that depicted her kind. Perfectly formed. Satania felt desire burning deeply inside her, a hunger to kiss every exquisite inch of the angel before her.

Raphiel climbed into the bath and sat facing Satania, the other girls’ knees drawn up, sitting between her own outstretched legs.

“Ah, that hits the spot doesn’t it?” She too breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction, swirling the steam coming off the water. They looked at each other across the small space and smiled, replaying what they’d just been doing in their heads, faces beginning to redden not just from the heat of the bath. Satania, thinking about the orgasm she’d had, realised Raphiel had been neglected on that front while she’d been having all the ‘fun.’ Seeking to remedy that she ventured a foot between Raphiel’s legs. Feeling the brush of Satania’s foot against her thigh Raphiel glanced down and, seeing what she was trying to do, intercepted her, grabbing the wandering foot as well as the other.

“Don’t want me to Raphi?” Satania looked questioningly back at Raphiel.

“Show me your wrists,” came Raphiel’s reply, not answering the question. Not understanding entirely Satania complied. The red marks where the ropes had bitten into her skin were clearly visible. “Hmmm, yep, thought so. Well it’s a good thing we don’t have any other plans for tomorrow? Today?” She shook her head, dismissing the issue of the time, “Whatever.” Then she returned to Satania’s question, ‘tonight was for you sweetheart, I’m sure that you’ll more than pay me back tomorrow but for now just enjoy.” And in saying she placed Satania’s dainty feet in her lap and gently began massaging them, one at a time.

Satania smiled to herself and lay back, closing her eyes.

“Alright fine, thanks… I'll tell you now though, I'll do something even better for you than what you did for me that’s for sure,” Satania was nothing if not competitive, thoughts of what she could do to Raphiel already filling her head.

“Oh don’t worry,” Raphiel paused and grinned, “I’ll be counting on it.”

Continuing to massage Satania’s feet, Raphiel closed her eyes, smiling and imagined what Satania might come up with. She shivered slightly in anticipation. And, unaware that she was echoing Satania’s own thoughts earlier that evening, thought to herself; _I can’t wait_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the author: Wow... Thank you all so much for reading through all of this. Going into this I honestly was not expecting such a response to what, I thought, was a relatively obscure fandom. I'm very grateful for the feedback to and interest in the story. I've sort of left it open to more in the future, but I'm really not sure if I'll end up going anywhere with it. Big thanks again and as before please let me know any thoughts etc.  
> Cheers.


End file.
